


Sure

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He tenderly cupped her face, one thumb rubbing along her cheekbone. “Don't go,” he whispered huskily. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during late Season 1.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written any Nathan/Haley fic but hopefully this little piece will help get the creative juices flowing again so I can work on updating my in progress stories.
> 
> * * *

“I... I should, uh, be getting home,” Haley mumbled in between kisses. Even as she said the words her hands tightened their hold on Nathan's shoulders, pulling him in even closer. Right now, she was being pressed up against the inside of his front door after what was supposed to have been a simple goodnight kiss turned into yet another intense make-out session. 

He tenderly cupped her face, one thumb rubbing along her cheekbone. “Don't go,” he whispered huskily. 

“I have to.”

He nuzzled his nose against hers. “No, you don't.” He trailed his lips over the sensitive spot just behind her ear and he smirked when she shivered. “It's not like your parents are at home waiting.” While he liked Jimmy and Lydia James, it kind of bugged him that they were constantly leaving Haley alone to go and visit her siblings though, on the other hand, it did mean he got to spend more time alone with her.

Haley bit her bottom lip. “Yeah, I know,” she replied, her fingers sifting through his hair. In all honesty, she wanted to stay but she couldn't help feeling apprehensive about what might happen. 

“You know I'd never push you into anything you aren't ready for, right?”

She nodded. “I know that, Nathan. It's just... I'm nervous.”

Nathan smiled. “We have shared a bed before,” he said, referring to the numerous times he'd climbed in through her bedroom window. 

“True,” she said, returning his smile, “but things have changed a lot since then.” 

Kissing her soft and slow, he slipped the tip of his tongue inside her mouth when she parted her lips. When he drew back, his eyes were as dark as midnight and the tone of his voice was low and throaty. “Yeah, they have.” The kisses and touches they'd shared in the past seemed almost innocent in comparison to what they were like now. It was getting harder – both figuratively and literally – to say goodnight at the end of the night.

Her own smile faded as she held his heated gaze. 

“We don't have to do anything, Hales,” he reassured her. “We could just... cuddle.”

His response helped ease the tension but she did her best not to laugh as she teased, “I don't have my pajamas.” 

“That's not a problem for me,” he quipped, capturing her hand when she went to swat his arm. 

A rosy flush infused her cheeks. “Yeah, I didn't think it would be.”

Releasing her hand, he banded his arms around her waist. “You can borrow one of my shirts.”

“O-okay,” Haley finally replied.

“You'll stay?”

“Uh huh...” Before she could say anything else, Nathan was kissing her again and she moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingertips slip beneath the back of her T-shirt to graze along her bare skin. 

“So, do you want to watch TV or something?”

The way he was looking at her – like he was starving and she was his next meal – caused her stomach to flip and it made her feel bold. “We could, uh, always have an early night.”

“Yeah?”

Taking the initiative, she leaned into him and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. “Yeah. I'm still not ready to... you know...”

“I know and, like I said before, I would never push you into anything... You're in charge here.”

The corners of her mouth quirked upwards. “I like the sound of that.”

Nathan flashed her a smirk. “That doesn't surprise me, bossy.”

Being with Nathan far outweighed going back to a dark, empty house where she would only end up regretting not staying with him so, intertwining their fingers, Haley gave his hand a gentle squeeze before heading towards his bedroom. 

Crossing over the threshold, he was the one to lead her over to his bed and taking a seat on the corner of it, he drew her forward so that she was standing between his spread knees. “You sure you want to stay?”

She'd always been the good girl... doing things for everyone else. Maybe now it was time to do something for herself. Lowering her head, she brushed her lips over his and replied, “I'm very sure.”

_Fin_


End file.
